Narumi's Fiancee
by Wandering Around Wonderland
Summary: Narumi was always arranged to be married. However, since Narumi broke all ties from his father's business the arrangement was lost. Now the ex fiancee wants Narumi back, no matter what! Will Kiri be jealous?
1. Chapter 1

Narumi's Fiancee

**Disclaimer**: Nope, don't own nada.....

**Summary**: Ever since Narumi was a child his father had arranged him to be married. However, since Narumi broke all ties from his father's business ties the arrangement was lost. Now the (ex) fiancee wants Narumi back, no matter what! What will Narumi do? Will Kiri be jealous?

**Couple(s): **NarumixKiri or NarumixOC

* * *

Early morning, at Japan's airport, a private black plane landed right in front of 10 men all dressed in black and a limousine parked right behind them.

A young woman came out from the plane and she slowly walked down the stairs.

"Good morning Miss," Said her bodyguards in unison.

The girl ignored their greeting and entered the limo.

"Take me Narumi's household...now!"

* * *

"Kiri! Time to get up!" A voice shouted from downstairs.

A raffling noise came from under the blankets but refused to get up.

"Kiri, you're gonna be late!"

"Meow.." A black cat crawled on top of the blanket and began to lick Kiri's face.

"Okay, okay..." Yawn. "-I'm up..."

Kiri rubbed her tired eyes as she got out of bed, she head to the bathroom but stumbled against her desk where one of her stuff animals fell to the floor.

Kiri blinked as she slowly picked up the 'Rabbit Beer' that Narumi had given her a while back. She brushed off the invisible dust off the animal and placed it in the middle of her desk so next time it wouldn't fall.

* * *

Kiri sighed as she continued to walk towards school, her head phones on each ear. Even with the music up high she could still clearly hear the yell of--

"Leave me alone!!"

Kiri turned the corner and saw Narumi shouting at some girls who were blushing and squealing, they had different uniforms so they don't go to their school.

"Naru-Naru...do you have to shout so early in the morning?" Kiri drawled out lazily as she continued to walk, passing a baffled Narumi.

Kiri tried to raise the volume on her player, but it was too late.

"Mussy-head! What do mean 'so early in the morning'?!" He shouted as he ran up to her, leaving the girls behind. "And stop calling me 'Naru-Naru'! It's sempai to you!"

Kiri removed on of her ear phones and looked at Narumi, "Naru Naru-sempai."

"No! I mean-uh...never mind!" Narumi sighed, "You make me feel exhausted you know that..."

"Glad to be of help."

Anger sparked back to life inside of Narumi as he marched towards the non-chanted girl when he suddenly slipped on a banana peel. Lunging towards him, he grabbed the closest thing and brought it down with him as well.

_'Ouch...that's gonna bruise.'_Narumi winced at the stingy pain on his forearm.

"Uh...Naru Naru?"

Narumi felt himself go cold and his face flushed a dark scarlet when he look down and saw Kiri under him, his arms wrapped around her shoulders and hers grabbing the back of his shirt.

"Shogo-sama!" A voice cried.

Both Kiri and Narumi turned and saw a girl with long auburn colored hair that was tied in two pigtails, her big grey eyes, which were wide in anger, shown against her tan skin. She was very beautiful, even when angred she still looked gorgeous.

"N...Narita!?" Narumi shouted, his face still completely flushed.

Before he knew it he felt her hand pulled on the back of his shirt and was pulled off of Kiri, who had a confused expression.

"Koshiba-san!" Ochiai and Kei suddenly came behind the beautiful girl and rushed to help Kiri.

"Kiri-chan! Are you alright?"

Kiri took Ochiai's offered hand and dusted off her uniform. "Yeah...thank you." She smiled making Ochiai blush, but it disappeared when she looked over Narumi's direction.

"Let go of me Narita!" He yelled as he tried to free himself from the girl who's arms seemed practically glued around Narumi's waist. Narumi began to get the rash.

Kiri felt her face darken, "Who is she?"

"Oh that's Emi Narita," Ochiai said, tucking up his glasses. "She's visiting Narumi's family and--"

"She's Narumi's fiancee!" Kei smiled with a lollipop in his mouth.

Narumi blushed and looked worriedly towards Kiri, "She is not!!!" He cried, still struggling from Emi's hug.

"Yes I am!" Emi declared, finally releasing Narumi. "And you!" She pointed at Kiri who raised an eye brow. Emi closed her eyes and flickered a piece of her silky hair from her face, "I don't know what kind of relationship you have with Shogo-sama--"

_'Shogo-sama?'_

"--but you better stay away from **my**boy....friend?" Emi blinked as she looked at the empty space that was filled by Kiri.

"If you're looking for Kiri, she already left." Kei stated blankly.

"Eh!?"

Ochiai stared after Kiri as she walked away, _'Hmm....'_

_

* * *

_

Kiri looked straight ahead of her with more of an emotionless face than usual.

_'Fiancee, huh...'_

* * *

"Kiri-chan!" Kanako smiled as she saw Kiri enter the school building.

"Good morning, Kiri-chan." She greeted as they both walked towards the shoe lockers. She watched as Kiri switched her shoes.

"Morning." Kiri muffeled a yawn as she closed her locker.

"Kiri! Aoyama!"

Kiri and Kanako looked and saw Taro running towards them, his arm waving frantically.

"Good morning Taro." "Taro-tard."

Taro sent a glare in Kiri's direction. "I told you-- don't call me that!" He huffed before violently shaking his head. "Never mind that-- there's a new student coming today! Huh? W-wait for me, Kiri!"

Kiri along with Kanako walked towards the juice machine, ignoring Taro's calls.

After Kiri got her orange juice, the trio headed to their classroom.

"I wonder who the new student is going to be?" Kanako wondered as she took her seat next to Kiri.

Taro gleamed. "Rumor has it that she's a wold wide super model! Her parents own one of the world's best model industries!" He sighed dreamily with hearts in his eyes. "She's so lucky! Getting to travel the world, meet famous people..."

"Then why would she come here, to this school?" Kanako asked.

Kiri rested her chin on her crossed arms over her desk. "No idea..."

"Isn't it obvious?!" Taro cried, causing Kanako to jump and Kiri to look at him is surprise.

"She's obviously here to get a makeover by the S.P.!"

"Really?!" A classmate suddenly cried.

"The new student is really a model?" Another cried.

Suddenly everyone was crying out questions and exciment causing Kiri to sigh in frustration.

Ring!

"Okay class settle down!" The teacher shouted over the noise. "As you already heard we have a new student starting today...please welcome Emi Narita."

* * *

Aww! Poor Kiri! XD

Anyway second story of Beauty Pop! Main inspiration of writing this story was the final volume of BP! Kiyoko Arai-san wanted to draw a chapter of Narumi's fiancee coming and I had to write a story of it! It won't be a long one though...probably 4 or 5 chapters at most.

Again sorry for mis-spelled words and major grammer mistakes....me and english will never compromise.

Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Narumi's Fiancee

**Disclaimer**: Nope, don't own nada.....

**Summary**: Ever since Narumi was a child his father had arranged him to be married. However, since Narumi broke all ties from his father's business ties the arrangement was lost. Now the (ex) fiancee wants Narumi back, no matter what! What will Narumi do? Will Kiri be jealous?

**Couple(s): **NarumixKiri or NarumixOC

* * *

Kiri yawned as she continued to walked down the busy street with her ear phones attached, both hands in her jacket's pockets.

She felt a head ache coming back when she replayed her day in her head. It started after Narumi's 'fiancee' came in her class and as soon as Narita saw Kiri, she abruptly ordered- not requested, but ordered to be in Kiri desk, which of course the teacher couldn't object. Kiri just gave her a dark look and did what was ask, although scaring Narita she did gleam in triumph. For the rest of the day Narita would purposely stand next to Kiri in class and boast about her life, in Kiri's annoyance. During lunch Kiri thought Narita would've followed Narumi, but to her surprise she went to her and Kanako's hiding place and did and said every little thing that she could've thought of to irk Kiri.

Unknown to Narita, just her present alone annoyed Kiri to no end.

Meow!

Though the soft music in Kiri's headset, she head Shampoo's cries for her attention.

"Hey Shampoo, were you waiting for me?" She was answered with another meow and she smiled slightly. "Come on, let's go buy some dried sardines."

After making a stop at the local fish market, Kiri and Shampoo decided to eat their snack by the edge of the bay.

"Here you go," Kiri handed the chubby cat another fish which he took gladly.

_"She's Narumi's fiancee!"_

Kiri felt herself frown. Fiancee? She thought Narumi didn't even like girls.

Kiri grabbed on for herself and was about to place it inside her mouth before...

"Shogo- sama!" A voice screeched that made Kiri and some other people around her cringe at the annoying high pinch of the voice. Unfortunately, a voice Kiri knew well.

Kiri turned her head and saw Narumi screaming and looking around frantically, not caring of the crazy looks he was receiving. She watched as he slid his way down the ledge and laid low enough that he wouldn't be seen by Narita couldn't see him...or her for that matter.

"Shogo-sama! Where are you..." Narita voice faded as she ran off the opposite direction.

Narumi peeped up and sighed in relief when he saw the loud girl disappeared. Suddenly feeling he was being watched, Narumi snapped in annoyance, "What are you--!" He froze solid as he locked eyes with Kiri.

_'How troublesome'_Kiri got up with Shampoo in her arms and began to walk towards her house, leaving a still frozen Narumi behind.

Narumi shook his head frantically and rushed over to Kiri, "Hey! Wait up Mussy- head!"

Kiri 'hmph' (silently) as she quicken her pace, but it seem as a normal person walk speed, making it easy for Narumi to catch up.

"When your senpai tells you to wait- you wait!" He cried, catching up to the short haired girl. "You're the most disrespectable, infuriating-!"

"Why are you following me?"

Narumi blinked. "Uh...I-I am not!!" He shouted, his face completely flushed. "I'm just heading that way!" Narumi pointed to the direction of which Kiri was walking.

Kiri stared in disbelief, but continued her way with Shampoo in her arms. "Whatever you say, Narumi-senpai."

"Listen-- what, wait!" Narumi halted and stared at Kiri, eyes widen. "Did...did you just call me Narumi...senpai?!" He shouted bewildered.

"So?" Kiri deadpanned, not stopping her pace. Her darkening mood wasn't going unnoticed by Narumi.

"W-well...you almost never call me Narumi...let alone senpai..." Narumi felt himself getting more and more embaressted nd knew he was making a fool out of himself. He let out a frustrated sigh, trying to calm his nerves and cool his already flushing face. "Anyway, listen, about Narita--"

Kiri cut him short, "What about her?"

Narumi heard the menacing tone in her words, he shuddered a bit but continued.

"H-her family are very close friends with mine, especially since my father's company is half dependent on Narita's family model companies and agencies. And with that in mind, Narita seems to think she could do whatever she wants-- like convincing my father of having an arranged marriage between us." Narumi explain, glancing at Kiri looking to see any expression would appear on her face. "The marriage was fixed years ago and I didn't even agree to marry her. But now that I refuse to take over Narumi corp. the marriage contract is useless."

Kiri looked at Shampoo who gave her a assurring meow.

"So...you aren't dating Narita?" Kiri instantly regretted muttering those words. For once, Kiri couldn't control her choice of words!

"Of course--!"  
"Shogo-sama!!"

Narita suddenly jumped out of no where and glomp herself onto Narumi, who broke out in hives.

"I've found you, Shogo-sama!" The pig tailed girl cried in joy, rubbing her face onto Narumi.

"Shove off Narita!!!" Narumi turned to see that Kiri was gone.

* * *

Kiri slammed her bedroom door, ignore Seiji's greeting and placed Shampoo gently on the floor. She dropped her book bag and threw herself onto her bed.

She was acting silly, and she knew it. She knew Narumi didn't not like Narita, but she couldn't help it.

_'Ugh...'_She felt a headache coming...she still had some hair to cut for Seiji-kun if she wanted to get paid.

* * *

"Leave my onii-sama alone!"

"Shogo-sama is my fiancee! I have every right to him than you do, Chisami!!"

"You are not going to marry onii- sama, you big haired monster!!"

"Big haired monster?!"

SLAM!

Narumi sighed as the noise finally disappeared. Jeez, putting those two together in the same house is asking for bloody murder! Why Narita was even staying in their house he had no clue...no wait, he knew his father had something to do with her evening coming to Japan in the first place.

_'That old man going to have on hell of a head ache when he gets home!'_

He decided to get in a few hours of practice before he took a shower and went to bed. He went to pick up the first pair of scissors out of the pocket and began sipping away on the wig, not really paying attention to the hair design.

His eyes fell on the scissors he was using and notice it was the ones he borrowed to Kiri. He stared at it as he recalled today's events.

_"Whatever you say, Narumi-senpai."_

Narumi frowned.

She had actually called him senpai! He should feel ecstatic, but he doesn't. After all those months of her taunting him with nicknames he finally got her to address him the way he wanted her too, addressing him with respect...at least he thought so anyway.

He knitted his eyebrows together and glared at the scissors, "What do I care, anyway!" He went back to the wig. "It's only Mussy-head! I don't care!!" He seemed oblivious to the scarlet blush on his face.

* * *

Read & Review Please! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Narumi's Fiancee

**Disclaimer**: Nope, don't own nada.....

**Summary**: Ever since Narumi was a child his father had arranged him to be married. However, since Narumi broke all ties from his father's business ties the arrangement was lost. Now the (ex) fiancee wants Narumi back, no matter what! What will Narumi do? Will Kiri be jealous?

**Couple(s): **NarumixKiri or NarumixOC

* * *

Click click click click...

Ochiai continued to type onto his laptop, his eyes glued onto the bright screen.

_Narumi Corporation_, Ochiai began to read the description on the website.

He roam thoughout the website until his eyes came across the words, _'Narumi and Narita Corporation Soon too be One'_. Unfortunately, this information was already known to Ochiai. Narumi's father wanting conjoin his business with Narita's...he must admit, it was a brilliant plan that would expand Narumi's corporation enormessily!

However, it would involve making Narumi's life a life of misery...and if he wasn't mistaken, so would Kiri's.

"Ohoho! Given up your love in sake for a friend?" The taunting, seemingly glasses wearing bird cried.

"Mind your business!" Ochiai said through gridded teeth. "Besides, our dream for S.P. would be demolished if Narumi did take over his father's company...that's whats really important here."

At least, that's what he continued to tell himself.

A certain noise from his computer reeled Ochiai from his thoughts. He read through the file slowly, his eyes widening behind his glasses.

_'You've got to be kidding me...'_

* * *

"Excuse me?"

The school receptionist looked up from her work and smiled awkwardly at the strangely familiar visitor.

"Yes?" She answered. "How may I help you?"

The man gave a gold-winning smile, "I would like to talk to your school principle." He politely informed.

The woman blushed, she had to admit the man was indeed charming, "W-what is your reason for the meeting?"

The man's voice suddenly went cold, his smile never loosening.

"Having the S.P. disband."

* * *

"Morning, Kiri-chan." Kanako greeted sweetly, smiling as she watched Kiri remove her headset and returning the smile.

"Morning." Kiri yawned.

Kanako jumped slightly, face flushing as she felt Kiri's hand touching her hair and examining the roots. Kiri then grabbed her hand and looked at her fingernails.

"Hmm...your nails aren't breaking anymore, that's good." Kiri went back to Kanako's hair, "But your tips are begining to get to dry, they'll be in split ends soon if we don't fix it."

"I-I'm so sorry, Kiri-chan, I'll try harder." Kanako flustered as Kiri placed her shoes in her shoe compartment.

"It's fine Kanako...can you come over my house after school?" Kiri asked as she and Kanako walked towards their classroom.

Kanako nodded, "Y-yes, if it's okay with you."

"I'll come too!" Taro cried as he came up behind the two girls.

The trio continued down the hall, talking (mostly Taro) as they passed the S.P. club room. It's three senior memebers outside, talking.

Kiri flinched slightly when her eyes landed on Narumi, she quickly turned around, fully preparing to run away before...

"Morning Kiri-chan!" Kei's booming, childish voice ranged though the hall.

"Shut up, Kei!" Narumi yelled, "You too loud!!"

"Whaa!" Kei cried as he was hit the head by the enraged Narumi. "But you're loud too!"

Ignoring the two, Ochiai calmly greeted the trio. "Please, come inside before we make even a bigger scene."

Kiri's eyes narrowed slightly, there was no way she would..._could_any where near Narumi right now, if ever!

"Or before Narita finds us." Narumi muttered darkly.

Realization clicked in Kiri. Her morning was going really great, no head-aches (ones that Narumi and Taro normally where the cause of) and she didn't really feel tired or sleepy. She had actually forgotten those dreadful events the day before. Sighing, Kiri decided it was better to be around these annoying people (excluding Kanako) than be with Narita.

Kiri quickly (for her anyways) walked inside the clubroom, a nervous Kanako and a excited Taro following close behide. To their surprise Iori and Ken were there as well.

"Kirity!" The princely blonde cried dramatically. "Oh, how **I** missed **you** so!"

Any other girl would've been swooned by Iori's charms, but Kiri completely ignored him and greeted the taller spiled haired boy, who she thought of as an older brother.

"Ken-niichan, how are you? It's been a while since we've seen you." Kiri calmly said. The comforting feeling that only Ken can give off was highly appreciated by Kiri.

"That's true." Ken replied, greeting Kanako and Taro as well.

"I have an important announcement to make, that involves everyone." Ochiai interrupted, slightly irritated by Kiri's and Ken's friendly moment.

"So what is it?" An impatient Narumi grumbled, his arms crossed and foot tapping repeatedly.

"It seems your father is trying to disband S.P.," Ochiai looked at all the looks and sighed, "Again."

"Narusy! Can't your papa leave **us**alone?!" Iori whined, bubbly tears fell from his eyes.

"Don't call me Narusy!!" Narumi yelled, face going red. "And if I could stop my old man from doing this kinda stuff I would've done it years ago!!!"

"That's the problem, Narumi." Ochiai said, catching his attention. "Your father going to want you to stop him from meddling with S.P., so in the end he gets exactly what he wants."

Narumi looked completely lost. "What are you trying to say?"

"He means that if you want me to leave S.P. alone," A voice came from the opened clubroom door.

To reveal no other than Narumi's father with a piece of paper that in bold letters had the word 'Disband'.

"You're going to have to marry me!"

Kiri groaned in despair as Narita's voice came booming into the room.

"What?!"

* * *

Everyone stared at Narumi's father and the smug looking model at the door way with opened mouths.

"What do you mean?!" Narumi demanded. "I left your stupid, money corrupted company...so I no longer have to marry her!"

"You may left my company, true, however," Mr. Narumi smirked, "you are still my son, and nothing you do can change that. Your marriage contract with Emi was sealed when you were in diapers, and it had nothing to do with my business. It was all family business."

"Waaah! **My**head hurts!" Iroi and cried. "Stop talking!"

"It means Shogo-sama has to marry me!!"

Narumi stood their completely shocked and frozen. Kiri and the others only watched, some in shock, some in worry, and one with rage.

Kei was just there calmly eating his coco-bun in bliss.

"And if you don't agree to the marriage, Shogo-kun, I will have your little S.P. completely disband from any authorised club and/or event." Mr. Narumi threatened.

Ochiai was the first to respond, "You can't do that!"

Narita snarled, "Why not?!"

"Uh..."

Kei smiled as he popped up behind Narumi and Kiri and holding them between his arms.

"Because Narumi and Kiri-chan are _engaged_!!"

* * *

Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Narumi's Fiancée

**Disclaimer**: Nope, don't own nada...

**Summary**: Ever since Narumi was a child his father had arranged him to be married. However, since Narumi broke all ties from his father's business ties the arrangement was lost. Now the (ex) fiancée wants Narumi back, no matter what! What will Narumi do? Will Kiri be jealous?

**Couple(s): **NarumixKiri or NarumixOC

* * *

"Welcome back, Kiri-chan!" The elderly woman who runs the local's fish market greeted the short-haired girl as she swept the side walk.

"Thanks." Kiri mumbled, her whole presence sending off a darkening aura.

It did not go unnoticed to anyone who walked passed her.

"Are…you alright Kiri-chan?" The woman asked hesitantly. She frowned when Kiri didn't respond, only glaring at floor. Suddenly, as though she was poked in the back the woman smiled, "Wait one minute, 'kay, Kiri-chan?" The woman hurridly entered her store before Kiri gave her response.

Kiri gave an audible sigh as she leaned and rested on the rail line that passes through each street sidewalk. Feeling her head slightly drop back, Kiri closed her eyes hoping to calm the heaviness of her headache.

* * *

_"What?"_

_Everyone yelled as they turned their heards to the trio in the middle of the room, namely at the grinning Kei who was holding together a wide-eyed Kiri and a seeminly souless body of Narumi._

_"What do you mean **engaded**?" Iori cried, grabbing his teared eyed face is distress. "How can me sweet honey Kiri-chan be engaged? And to a perverted Narusy of all people? Ooooh!" _

_Kanako flushed a bright crisom, "Kiri-chan...engaged...?" She whimpered before the shock made her light headed and lead backward._

_"Ack!" Ken gasped as he caught a fainting Kanako._

_"Kiri-chan and Naru-Naru are engaded!" Kei repeated, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "They are so in love, right Occhi?" Kei looked at the glasses-wearing boy and grinned more at his murderess experssion, the area around Ochiai was covered in dark rage._

_"Ochiai is scaring me!" Iroi whimpered as he hid behind a nervous Kanako and a worried Kenichiro._

_"Shogo-sama does NOT love that pathetic excuse of a girl!" Narita exclaimed, pointing at Kiri who was already recovered from Kei's sudden outburst. "I mean just look at her! She doesn't even have the decentcy to maintain her appearance, how can Shogo-sama fall in love with a woman like her! It's me who is perfect for Shogo-sama!"_

_As though someone splashed him a bucket of ice cold water, Narumi suddenly awoken from his shock. "Shut it Narita! I'll say this once more, I do not want and will not marry you!"_

_"But Shogo-sama...!" Narita looked as though she was slapped on the face._

_"And do not insult Koshiba ever again or else I grantee I'll make you regret it!"_

_Everyone in the room stared in complete shock, their jaws dropped, as Narumi defended Kiri._

_Even Kiri looked taken back._

_Narita turned to the silent father of Narumi, hoping he will help her, but the man wasn't even looking at the young girl who had tears rolling down her face. She turned and meet the faces of the room then suddenly bolted out the room without a single word._

_"And you!" Narumi pointed at his father, seemily prepared to yell at his father. "Ack!" He was suddenly pulled back by a glaring Ochiai._

_"Calm down." Ochiai whispered harshly, making Narumi stop his trantrum._

_"...Are you really engagded to this girl, Shogo?" Narumi's father asked, his emotionless face continued to look at Narumi who uncousisly stepped between his stare and Kiri._

_Narumi only glared at his father. "Who I chose to marry is none of your business."_

_"I see..." The older man meraly turned and walked out of the room, before exiting the door he turned to Narumi, "We are not done disscussing this matter." And with that he left, the paper of the club disbandment ripped in half._

* * *

"Here you go Kiri-chan!" The elderly woman handed Kiri a bag.

Kiri took the bag and glimpsed inside it and saw three containers.

"There sushi rolls! Freshly made too!" The woman smiled. "So please cheer up soon, Kiri-chan."

Kiri gave her a small smile and thanked her before she went on her way.

"I'm home."

"Meooow..."

Kiri smiled as she petted Shampoo as she took off her shoes and her school bag.

"Welcome back, Kiri." Seji greeted lazily as Kiri walked inside the dinning area where Seji was smoking a cigrette and reading a newspaper.

"Here," Kiri placed the bag containing the sushi rolls on the table.

"Ah! Sushi tonight!"

Kiri sighed before walking up the staircase towards her room. "Don't you want any?" Seji asked as she walked away. Not giving him an answer she closed her door. Seji looked at Shampoo, "Something wrong?"

"Meooow."

* * *

Kiri jumped on her bed and sighed at the comfort of her puffy pillows.

_And do not insult Koshiba ever again or else I grantee I'll make you regret it!_

A small soft smile appeared in Kiri's face as she recalled that part of the day. Narumi, for the first time, addressed her by her name- not Mussy-head or any other name, but _her _name. She doubts Narumi will even remeber it, and she doesn't know why him calling her by her name makes her feel...happy?

Kiri will admit, that she is happy that Narumi didn't call her Mussy-head. But she had to wonder- why did it make her happy? It's not like when Ochiai calls her by her name, not at all.

Kiri sighed. This was getting complicated...and she knew who to blame- Narita.

Kiri frowned as she remembered the reason of her bad mood right now.

* * *

_Kiri and Kanako walked together after class, Kiri was in a good mood since the incident with Narumi's father. Mainly because Narita didn't return to the morning or afternoon classes, giving Kiri time to actually sleep in class in peace._

_"Kiri-chan...um, are you...and Narumi-san..." Kanako stuttered, her face blushing red as she played with her fingers. She's been wanting to ask but to nervous to bring the subject before._

_"Kiri!" Taro yelled as he ran up to the two. "Tell me! Are you really engaged to Narumi?" He yelled, practically stopping everyone around them dead on their tracks. Taro's grinnig smile froze in place as many girls surronded Kiri and her friends in a circle. "Oops..."_

_"K-kiri...d-do you t-think they're mad?" Kanako whimpered as she grabbed Kiri's arm as the girls around them closed in._

_"Who knows." Kiri yawned as one girl finally spoke up._

_"Koshiba, are you engaged to Narumi?" The girls face, along with the other girls were dark with narrowed eyes full of suspesion. Some of the girls Kiri regconized were Narumi's fans, especially the short haired and curly pig-tailed girl that were always together._

_"Ah..."_

_"Because that would be...so cute!" All the girls squealed, making Kiri cover her ears._

_"Huh, you are not angry at Kiri-chan?" Kanako asked, still holding on to Kiri._

_"Of course not!" An other girl cried out. "They so good together, right girls?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"I mean, two of the best beautifucians are just meant to be together!" The girls squealed happily._

_Kiri sent a glare towards Taro, making him flinch, and without a word she stomped on his toe._

_"OW!"_

_"Come on Kanako." Kiri began to walk with Kanako until she heard an unwanted voice._

_"Hold Koshiba!" Narita ordered, standing inbetween the group of girls, she still wore the school's uniform and her face still stained with dried tears._

_'Great,' Kiri sighed. "Can I help you?"_

_Narita clenched her jaw at Kiri's nonchanted attitude. This girl irritated her so much, and the fact she got so mad about her just got Narita even more mad! This girl was nothing special!_

_"I don't care if you really are engaged with Shogo-sama!" She yelled, pointing a finger at Kiri. "Shogo-sama will marry me in the end! There's no way that Shogo-sama will stay with someone like you-you...you boy-looking, emotionless, uncaring, tomboy!"_

_Kiri's eyes narrowed slightly- out of anger or annoyence, she wasn't sure._

_"I will take him away from you! He belongs to me!"_

_"Are you done?"_

_Narita flushed in anger, her desperate attempts to anger Kiri was making a her a fool in front of everyone, but she was to angry to notice or care right now._

_"No I'm-"_

_Suddenly the same girls the surrounded Kiri were standing infront of Narita, blocking her view on Kiri._

_"You leave Koshiba-san alone, you jerk!" _

_"Yeah!" Then all the girls were shouting at the confused and anger girl, not leting her get to Kiri._

_Kiri grabbed Kanako by the arm and lead her the opposite way, "Let's go to the back exit." _

_When she knew she wouldn't be able to get through the group of girls, Narita shouted, "Just remember that Shogo-sama will **never** love you!"_

* * *

"Meow..."

Kiri looked at the lazy-eyed cat before smiling and petted the chubby cat, "I'm fine, Shampoo."

"Nhay."

Suddenly Kiri heard her cell phone ringing.

Kiri slowly got off her bed and got her phone out of her school bag. "Hello...?"

"Kiri! Come down to the shop right now!" Seji's voice said, almost excitinly Kiri noticed. "We have a guest!" With that, the line went dead.

Kiri sighed before picking up Shampoo, "Let's go see who's this guest..."

* * *

Narumi kept pace as he walked silently threw the working district of Tokyo. He ignored the people trying to sell him stuff as he made his way to the Koshiba Salon.

He felt exhusted, ever since that idiot Kei made that annoucement, it seems as though the entire school heard it! All day, people were bombarding him with questions about him and Koshiba. And he couldn't tell them the turth, that Kei just made it up, because if they knew the turth so would his father. And things will go right the where they started- back to being engaged to Narita!

And his so-called friends weren't being helpful either.

_"It's not that you really mind being engaged to Kiri-chan, right Naru-Naru?"_ Stupid Kei.

_"Now that your dad knows your (fake) engagment to Koshiba, he'll leave us alone for now..."_ Stupid Kazuhiko.

But it's true. Narumi's father not only cancelled his engagement to Narita but also stopped harassing S.P. After a quick meeting with his father after school, his father said he would leave S.P. alone only if Kiri Koshiba agrees to an official engagedment. But before Narumi even had a chance to talk, his father caused a big scene saying _'My Sho-chan is turning into a man!'_. Narumi ran out when he had the chance.

Narumi sighed when the salon came to sight. In truth, he had no clue what he was going to do or say to Kiri. He couldn't ask her to go along with this engagement, she didn't even like him...right?

"I'll be back."

Narumi blushed and felt his heart skip a beat when he heard Kiri as she walked out the door.

"Y-yo, Mussy-"

"Kiri-chan! Wait for your boyfriend!" Then Billy Iketani

_What!_

* * *

Happy 4th of July!

Sorry for the almost a whole year of a wait! Sorry, it was my senior year in high school and I had college stuff to take care of! But it was so worth it! I got into the college of my dreams!

Anyway, please Read & Review! Thank you!

P.S. Just one more chapter before it's ending!


End file.
